


a job well done

by icarusian



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Lio Fotia, Dirty Talk, Gift Fic, M/M, Office AU, Top Galo Thymos, bathroom blowjobs, for once in my life lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusian/pseuds/icarusian
Summary: Every job has its tests of faith. But compared to what others go through, Lio Fotia’s new life at a digital marketing firm is a cakewalk. His coworkers don't steal his lunch from the community fridge, and his cubicle is just roomy enough for the occasional power nap. Aside from the occasional tough client and putting in overtime every now and then, there’s not a lot for Lio to genuinely complain about.Except for just one little thing.His boss, Galo Thymos.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189





	a job well done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [instanttnoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/instanttnoodle/gifts).



> this is a gift for [noodle](https://twitter.com/instanttnoodle)! they've been an incredible friend to me lately, and this is the least i could do to repay them. i had a lot of fun doing this between zine work, and it reminded me of how much fun it is to write porn LMAO. love you babe!

Every job has its tests of faith. For some, it could be daily customer service, assisting less-than-grateful parents who only want the best for their less-than-deserving brats. For others, low wages, dangerous working environments, unfair treatment and more are landmines waiting to spark a workplace disaster, each offense just one more strike until someone either walks out or is shown the door. Compared to any combination of the aforementioned, Lio Fotia’s work life is a cakewalk.

The job itself isn't half bad; landing a cushy position at a digital marketing firm where he works with and reviews campaigns all day (with benefits) meant overlooking all the small things like the long daily commute. His coworkers are all kind and helpful, his cubicle is just roomy enough for the occasional lunchtime nap, and no one takes his food from the break room fridge. Aside from the occasional tough client and putting in overtime every now and then, there’s not a lot for Lio to genuinely complain about.

Except for just _one_ little thing.

Could he count his problem as harassment? Probably not, considering no one interacts with him consistently enough. Stalking is out too (small office, of course). No, his only real (potential) horror story comes in the form of his hiring manager and direct superior, Galo Thymos; a man whose never-ending appetite for a good office pizza party is second only to the voracious hunger in his eyes when he drinks in Lio at the water station, or during lunch, or while he's on the phone, or—

Right now, even, as he types away at a sharp email to a critical client. Lio does his best to ignore the gaze burning into the back of his skull, as always. This is his second proposal email, and if Lio does this right he can turn a profit by Q2 at the earliest. But he needs to at least get the first draft done by lunch, that way he can step away for an hour and make final edits when he comes back, and hopefully then he can send it by the end of the—

"Whoops! Sorry, Lio, didn't mean to jostle you there," his boss quietly chuckles, bumping right into his rolling desk chair and causing Lio to lose his intense train of thought entirely. He could snap a pencil. He could imagine a number two pencil as Galo Thymos' neck and snap it in half so he can finally get some work done.

Or he could just snap the real one.

Lio abruptly stands, and Galo flinches back in surprise, obviously not expecting Lio to react so physically.

"A word, sir?" Lio grits as politely as possible. He doesn't wait for an answer, instead beelining to the men's restroom at the far end of the floor's corridor, the heels of his ankle boots sharply clacking all the while in an angry tempo. Galo must catch on to where he's headed because he tries to sputter something about his office being closer, but his coworkers don't need to be around for this conversation. Lio is almost surprised that Galo is going along with his little outburst, following behind like a kicked puppy who doesn't know what it did wrong. It would be a cute image if it didn't serve to further Lio’s annoyance.

When they finally make it to the empty bathroom, Lio wastes no time in cornering Galo against the door and looking him dead in the eyes that have tortured him for months on end.

"What do you _want,_ Thymos?" Lio asks, stepping back just enough to give him some breathing room. Lio shoves his hands in his jumpsuit pockets and glares, pretending that this is even a modicum of what Galo does to him.

"I’m… sorry?” he fumbles, phrasing it like he’s saying _I don’t understand._ Unbelievable.

"You’re always just— _watching_ me. I can feel you staring at me no matter where I go or what I do. You sit one table away from me at lunch, you wait for me to leave before heading out, and you keep _bumping into me_ ,” Lio pointedly accuses. “Do you have something you wanna say to me? Because now’s your chance, Mr. Galo Thymos!” By the time he’s done ranting at Galo, his frustration successfully unleashed upon its source, Galo looks almost— _embarrassed._

And Lio realizes he could potentially lose his job for losing his cool, but hindsight is always 20/20.

“You're kind of putting me on the spot here," Galo laughs nervously, all butterflies and no ill-intent. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, all things considered, but you're _really_ hot." Simple as that. His boss thinks he's hot, days of heels and suits alike be damned. If Lio feels shell-shocked now, he can't imagine the look on his face as Galo courageously bulldozes onward with a surefire, "I know it's against office rules, but I've been trying to figure out how to talk to you so I can ask you on a date—"

Lio manages to find his voice then.

"A _date_ —"

"—but I guess that backfired, huh?" he finishes, sheepishly grinning off to the side.

"You won't stop staring at me because you're trying to figure out how to _talk to me?_ "

"Don't forget about the part where I called you hot! Key point," Galo adds, clearly not understanding the gravity of the situation. Lio can't help but stare at this man, absolutely dumbfounded with the lack of ulterior motive behind his expression and words. His boss genuinely has a puppy crush on him. How Galo manages to make such a complicated affair sound so childishly simple, Lio just doesn't know.

It's endearing how pure Galo's intentions are with him, but it's strangely disappointing—some deeper, darker part of him half-wishes his boss was looking for an easy office sweetheart to sneak around with, someone with which to share those long nights of overtime once all the good employees have gone home. Even with his crisp button-down Lio can tell just how much strength Galo carries in him, no doubt from his hours as a volunteer firefighter, and he can't help but let his mind wander to all the possible ways Galo could hold him down on the conference room table and—

"Lio?" Oh, the sharp jaw he’s staring at is moving. "I said I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable? We can go back now if you want, and I'll keep it strictly business from now on," Galo offers, just this side of too sweet. He’s endearing with his perfected professionalism, but he hasn’t exactly taken his cards off the table.

"What if—" Galo took a chance on him today, in spite of Lio's obvious displeasure. Now it's his turn. "What if I don't want to go back just yet?" It's cute how Galo watches him for any trace of false pretense, any doubts about the precarious situation they're in, but he's out of luck on that front. Lio takes a bold step forward, just enough to get Galo's back resting comfortably against the bathroom door, gaze steadily growing heavier with each passing moment.

Time to sleep in the bed he's made.

"What if I said I'd love to go on a date with you?" Lio gulps, face tilting just the barest hint upwards in a clear invitation. "What if I told you that you look good like this?"

"Yeah?" He looks pleasantly surprised now, hands boldly gravitating to Lio's hips and guiding him ever-closer, sharing space like it's their job.

"Want me to prove it?"

Surprisingly, Galo moves first, no doubt starving for something he'd only been allowed sparing glimpses of. They collide with urgency, Lio grasping Galo's arms with clear want, feeling him up just as Galo nips at his lower lip and grabs a handful of his ass. This is so much more than he could have asked for, Galo’s lips hot and insistent like he can’t get enough, tongue swiping at the seam in an unspoken request.

" _Oh,"_ Lio gasps, angling his head to let Galo kiss him deeper, harder, _more._ It feels like a damn invasion, Galo's tongue boldly flicking into his mouth and swallowing every little hitched breath he pulls from his favorite employee. And it's the thrill of doing this with his _superior,_ the man whose job he wants one day, this filthy and illicit relationship between them that makes Lio only want him, want _this_ more.

His rough hand squeezes at Lio's ass with clear intent, the other delicately cradling the back of his head so as not to mess up the fine hair there. Lio barely has half a mind to appreciate the gesture, because it's then that Galo strains his hips towards Lio while simultaneously pulling him in, and Lio gets to feel just how hard Galo is within the confines of his semi-professional khakis.

And _fuck,_ is he packing.

Galo is so sweet and upbeat with everyone in the office, Lio had no idea his boss could be this demanding and overbearing, grabbing Lio's ass like he owns it and pushing his cock into Lio's hips with steady pulses. Lio can't help but moan as Galo jerks in surprise, movements getting less urgent and more needy as they frot against the door. If they keep this up they'll both come in less-than-preferable spots, so Lio decides to get with the program and boldly cup the heavy bulge hitting his thigh. He squeezes just the slightest bit as revenge for the treatment his ass is getting, and he feels pride surge through him at the deep groan Galo gives him. _God_ , Lio wants him.

"Let me—shit, Galo—" Lio has to forcibly pull his head away from their messy kiss to get anything out, and his heart skips a beat when he notices Galo blindly following his lips for more. He ends up ducking just enough to get his lips on Lio's neck and smacks sloppy smooches wherever he can manage, humming as a sign for Lio to continue. "It’s probably lunch break now, so—”  
  
“I’ll just have you,” Galo mumbles, biting Lio’s sensitive earlobe for emphasis. What a cheese.

“Not what I meant,” Lio huffs, rolling his palm over and over Galo’s clothed cock in a mock handjob. “We have some time. Let me help you out, boss,” he teases. Lio can’t stop from smirking when Galo gasps in his ear, hips hitching forward into his hand for more. It’s a shame that he has to pull away from the searching kisses Galo rains along his collar, fingertips probing just under the V of his jumpsuit, but Lio needs both hands to do this. Galo pulls back to watch as Lio gets his pants undone just enough to shove them to his knees, but Lio can’t focus on the shit-eating grin he’s wearing instead of—

“Underwear isn’t really my thing,” Galo explains, but Lio isn’t listening. How can he process anything while staring at something so mouthwateringly _big?_ It has to be at least seven inches, if not eight, and ridiculously thick like the man sporting it.

He needs Galo in his mouth.

Lio falls to his knees like he's about to start begging, forgiveness and absolution laid bare before him in the sweetest form. Galo huffs out something about not lasting long like this, but that's fine with him. Lio places an exploratory hand on the shaft, awestruck eyes wide enough to take in all of him and his smooth thumb rubbing at the flushed uncut head. He's hot here, heat spreading where Lio strokes him and cheeks flushing a deep cherry red when Lio spares him a glance.

"Keep going,” he says, eyes trained on Lio’s slick, parted lips. It seems they’re on the same page.

"Is that an order?” Lio asks, shuffling the slightest bit closer to let his words huff hot and heavy over Galo’s straining cock. It twitches in his hand, Galo’s hips jumping the slightest bit as Lio presses a quick kiss to the head. He can feel his mouth water.

"You're still on the clock, aren't you?" Galo breathily shoots back, broad palm landing on his head like a punctuation. There's something heady about letting his boss guide Lio’s spread lips onto his straining arousal, hand smoothing back his hair to cradle his skull like this is more than just a bathroom quickie. They may have just started, but Lio can already feel himself grow hungrier for the cock resting on his tongue, for the man standing above him, watching him with wide, awestruck eyes. It takes all his restraint to not just swallow Galo whole, but something inside Lio wants to be _good_ for his employer, to earn his keep.

He is at work, after all.

Lio closes his eyes to focus on the task at hand, working Galo over like he’s interviewing all over again. It’s difficult not to lose himself in the rush of laving his tongue under the head and having the tip bump against the slick roof of his mouth, Galo murmuring soft curses with each new move. Lucky for Lio, Galo has a stupidly large cock, so there’s plenty for him to shower in attention. Galo said he may not last long, but Lio wants to drag this out for entirely self-serving purposes. Lio sucks him down just the slightest bit further and wraps loose fingers around his shaft, more teasing than intentional, but Galo catches on far too quickly for someone who can’t properly drop hints of his own.

“I expected—mm, a little more from one of my top performers,” Galo goads. Lio’s eye twitches, fingers tightening around his erection. “Are you here to play around, or are you here to do your job?” _This isn’t exactly on my job description, asshole,_ Lio thinks. To his credit, the provocation lights a fire under Lio’s ass. As much as Lio wanted to take his time pulling Galo apart with thorough drags of his tongue and gentle sweeps of his fingers, he supposes that’ll have to wait until he’s got Galo pinned to his mattress on a Saturday night. Lio plunges towards the ring of his fingers as a goal, not daring to attempt deep-throating their first time, and just the feeling of having his mouth stuffed full is enough to let that instinctive haze overtake him.

"You're so _big,_ " Lio gasps, pulling off just enough to breathe and catch Galo's eye before diving back in with a fervor, tongue rubbing along the solid length of his shaft and eyes prickling with tears as he works Galo over. And he _is_ big, enough to be addictive if he’s not careful. Without thinking Lio gets his other hand under Galo’s sac and palms his balls hungrily, one-track mind frantic to touch as much as he can and please his employer. He’s losing focus by the second though, mouth filled to brim and just shy of triggering his gag reflex. His jaw aches with the effort of sucking Galo off, lips tight around his hot cock like he can’t get enough.

Lio almost laments the fact that all other dicks have been ruined for him, but if Galo always gets handsy when he’s close like this—

“You’re so damn pretty,” Galo pants, gripping the back of Lio’s head and demanding his own pleasure with tugs and pushes. Lio can hardly hear him over the blood rushing in his ears and his own needy whines, but _fuck_ does he sound wrecked. “Take it, _take it_ —”

Gladly. He’s just being used now, Galo chasing his orgasm with vigor now that he knows Lio will let him. He can already taste the salt on his tongue, heat heavy on his tongue and he wants Galo to cum in his mouth and down his throat and all over his pretty face, wants to do whatever his boss says and say _thank you_. Lio instinctively swallows around the head when it goes a bit too far in, squeezes Galo’s sac in response, and Galo is holding Lio in place and coming down his throat.

Lio swallows what he can, hungry for all of him, but Galo pulls back enough to let the last of it dribble over Lio’s ruddy lips, satisfied. He blearily opens his eyes, mouth dropped open like he’s still waiting for something to fill it, dazed and thoroughly fucked-out.

“I knew you had a mouth on you, but that was incredible,” Galo quietly jokes, dropping in front of Lio’s slumped body and gently dabbing at the semen drying on his mouth with a wet paper towel. Oh no, he can’t be the total package. That would ruin Lio more than his dick already has. He pitches the paper towel and finger-combs Lio’s hair back into place as best he can, sneaking in a few soothing strokes as he goes. Lio feels boneless, leaning into the tender touches and sweet kisses Galo showers him in. He probably could have stayed there for the rest of the work day if Galo hadn’t swept his hand down Lio’s front, only to knead at the heavy erection tenting his black jumpsuit.

“ _Oh_ ,” Lio moans, surprised. He was so focused on sucking Galo off, he forgot about his own arousal. “Did I pass the performance review, Mr. Thymos?” Lio tries to tease, but it only comes out dazed and faraway like this was just another part of his job from the start.

“With flying colors, Mr. Fotia,” Galo responds, amused, tucking a kiss just behind his sensitive ear. “My turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i actually had a hard time getting into that cockhungry headspace for lio since i'm so used to writing vaginal sex acts (and. top lio) LMAO, but i have a newfound appreciation for galolio stans. switch kings!
> 
> you now have the choice of either dating me or hating me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/icarosian)


End file.
